Godzilla
Godzilla, A.K.A.the King of Monsters, is a character of the eponymous Godzilla franchise. He previously fought Gamera in the 35th episode of Death Battle, Godzilla VS Gamera. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agumon vs Godzilla * Arceus vs. Godzilla * Asgore vs Godzilla (Abandoned) * Godzilla vs Atomix * Godzilla vs Broly * Godzilla vs. Cthulhu * Godzilla vs Cyber Zilla (Abandoned) * Godzilla vs. Dalamadur * Deathwing VS Godzilla * Doctor Doom vs Godzilla * Godzilla vs. Frieza * Godzilla VS Galactus * Godzilla vs. The Giant Claw * Godzilla vs. Gipsy Danger * Giratina VS Godzilla * Gomora vs. Godzilla * Groudon vs. Godzilla * Godzilla vs. Hulk * Godzilla vs Iris * Jimmy Rex vs. Godzilla * Godzilla vs Kid Buu * Kirby VS Godzilla (Abandoned) * Mario vs Godzilla (Abandoned) * Megazord vs Godzilla (Showa) * Godzilla vs Mothra Leo * Godzilla vs Orochi * Godzilla vs Perfect Chaos * Powerpuff Girls vs Godzilla * Godzilla vs Ridley (Abandoned) * Godzilla vs Rugrats Reptar * Godzilla VS Sailor Moon * Godzilla vs. Saitama (By Thetmartens) * Slattern vs. Godzilla * Sonic vs Godzilla * Godzilla VS Stay Puft (Abandoned) * Godzilla vs Thor * Godzilla vs. Ultraman * Godzilla vs Utsuno Ikusagami (Abandoned) * Godzilla vs Way Big * Yoshi vs Godzilla * Godzilla vs Zilla Junior (Abandoned) * Godzilla (Showa) vs. Zilla Jr. Godzilla vs Godzilla * ShinGoji vs LegendaryGoji Battles Royale * Godzilla Unleashed Faction Battle Royale * Overpowered Hero Battle Royale (Abandoned) Completed Death Battles * Godzilla vs Acnologia * Godzilla vs Bowser * Godzilla vs. The Cloverfield Monster * Dark Gaia vs Godzilla * Godzilla vs Doomsday * Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01 * Godzilla vs Juggernaut * Godzilla vs. Kurama * Godzilla vs Lao-Shan Lung * Godzilla vs Nemesis * Godzilla vs Popeye * Godzilla vs Rayquaza * Godzilla vs SCP-682 * Godzilla VS Smaug * Superman vs Godzilla * Trypticon vs. Godzilla * Godzilla vs The Zillo Beast * Zygarde vs Godzilla Possible Opponents * Astro Boy (Astro Boy) * Chuck Norris * Dragonzord * Grimm Dragon (RWBY) * Leviathan * Malachite (Steven Universe) * Megazord * Starfire * Wonder Woman (DC Comics) History Since the time of the Dinosaurs, a giant prehistoric creature layed dormant at the bottom of the ocean until in 1954, Americans tested their hydrogen bombs in the Pacific Ocean, awaking it, as well as mutating it in the process, this creature would be known as Godzilla aka Gojira by Japanese people. Ever since, Godzilla has made Japan his home, leaving wakes of destruction, wherever he goes destroying cities and armies that tries to stop him. Strangely, he also seems to protect the planet, whenever it is in danger, ranging from many other giant kaiju like him, whom he had made enemies with throughout the years to even extraterrestrial threats. Death Battle Info Types of Godzillas *1954 **The first depiction of Godzilla **Killed by the Oxygen Destroyer: revived into Kiryu *Showa **One of the goofiest and most agile **Longest lasting version of Godzilla **Retired to Monster Island in the late 1990s *Heisei era **80s version was removed from time, only to be replaced by the more powerful 90s version **A Godzillasaurus that risked its life to save Japanese soldiers during WWII **First Godzilla depicted with the Red Spiral Ray; after absorbing Fire Rodan's soul **Died as Burning Godzilla; melting down from its own radiation (Godzilla Jr. became his successor). *Godzilla 2000 **Can fire the Red Spiral Ray repeatedly **Thrown into the ocean and trapped by Kiryu *Godzilla (GMK) **Believed to be a spirit or devil. **Had a hole drilled through its shoulder; causing the Atomic Breath to explode his body. His heart however is still alive. *Godzilla Final Wars **Has the fastest and most successful winning streak of any Godzilla. **Retired into the ocean with Minilla. *Legendary Godzilla **The fattest and heaviest Godzilla yet **The first American Godzilla that Toho officially recognizes (Zilla doesn't count) **Slow on land, but a fast swimmer *Shin Godzilla **The only Godzilla to mutate throughout his film **The most deformed Godzilla **One of the most destructive depictions of the Atomic Breath yet ***The Atomic Breath also emits from other parts of his body almost randomly **The tallest Godzilla yet **Relatively slow. 'Background' *Height: 108 m/355 ft *Weight: 60,000 metric tons/180,000 tons *Japanese name: Gojira *Age: Over 65 million years *Feeds on nuclear radiation *Nuclear powered heart *Accidentally mutated by nukes *Somehow has knowledge in judo & boxing 'Abilities' *Atomic Beam. **Fireball. **Atomic Fire. **Spiral Atomic Beam. **Ultra Atomic Fire Ray (Purple Atomic Breath which fires from his dorsal spines and Tail). **Radioactive Flame Stream (Godzilla would release a large cloud of high density, high temperature smoke. This smoke would give way to unleashing a radioactive fire blast attack, the blast is wide spread). **Phased-array Radar (Can release Atomic Rays from his dorsal plates/spine). *Nuclear Pulse. *Sub-Atomic level healing. *Magnetic powers *Sharp dorsal plates. *Uncanny durability. *Godly strength. *Can breathe underwater via gills. *Can charge atomic energy into physical blows. *Can power-up atomic breath and ranged attacks with natural electricity. *Can "fly" with his atomic breath via jet propulsion. *Environment Adaptation (in Shin Godzilla) *Sharp Teeth. *Sharp Claws. *Bashing Tail. *Radiation Absorption. *Energy conduction. *Burrowing. Burning Godzilla Burning Godzilla/Critical Mass Mode more powerful form of Godzilla that can be caused by a nuclear reaction in Godzilla's heart or by exposer to energy in various space crystals. *Crimson Atomic Beam (A charged version of Godzilla's normal Atomic Beam). *Hyper Fire Beam. *Energy Transfer (Burning Godzilla is able to energy into other kaiju). *Heat Wave (A destructive heat wave from his dorsal spines, unfortunately this can partially melt his dorsal spines). 'Strength & Feats' *44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties. *Survived & escaped a black hole. *Regenerated from a beating heart. *Battled Rodan for 12 hours. *Has defeated his arch rival King Ghidorah multiple times. *Destroyed his more powerful clone, SpaceGodzilla. *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon. *Survived a meteor point blank. *Abe to defeat multiple Kamacuras. **Was also able to survive a similar impact from a huge Cryog Mother ship (in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth). *Held his ground against The Avengers. **Matched Thor's strength. *Held his own against the Champions: Black Widow, Hercules, Angel and Ice Man (Marvel). *When shrunk to human size, was smart enough to disguise himself in the classic trench-coat disguise (Marvel). *Fought multiple dinosaurs after getting sent back in time through Doctor Doom's time machine (Marvel). *Destroyed Orga, while being half swallowed by the monster. *Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars. **Effortlessly defeated Zilla within 15 seconds https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPxhdo4HDgg. **Through the 30,000 metric tons Kumonga clear over the horizon. **Defeated Rodan, Anguirus and King Caesar with ease. ***Strong enough to throw the 50,000 metric ton King Caesar. **Killed both Hedorah and Ebirah in seconds. **Lifted & threw Keizer Ghidorah who is 100,000 tons. *Defeated both male and female MUTO. *Been in the mantle of the earth for 5 days and dug through the crust to escape the mantle. *Spent 5 years in a volcano. *Broke a continental plate. *As Super Godzilla, defeated Bagan, a fusion of Godzilla and King Ghidorah DNA. *Defeated King Godzilla, a fusion of Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Battra and Biollante DNA (Godzilla Manga). *Defeated a Biollante-King Ghidorah Hybrid (in Godzilla Manga). * *Survived 4 years frozen in an ice berg in (Godzilla: Rulers of Earth). *Fought against an army of MechaGodzilla Drones and Mecha-King Ghidorah, alongside Anguirus (Godzilla: Rulers of Earth). *Alongside several Earth Monsters, fought in the Trilopod War against the Trilopods, monsters that can absorb the abilities of other kaiju in (Godzilla: Rulers of Earth). **Destroyed Magita, the Queen of the Trilopods and a monster so massive that she completely dwarfed Godzilla and his allies. *Survived Hell itself (Godzilla in Hell). **Destroyed an Organ/Nuclear Reactor Demon. **Destroyed a Demon Doppelganger of himself, by blowing from the inside out. **Fought Demonic Versions of both enemy and ally monsters from his past: Rodan, Anguirus, Varan, King Ghidorah and Destoroyah. **When battling SpaceGodzilla, his Atomic Beam hits SpaceGodzilla's Corona Beam, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the entire Earth. **Has met God (who takes the form of a multi-eyed mountain with the body parts of several different monsters on it) and rejects od's offer to join Heaven's Army. **Defeated a demonically enhanced SpaceGodzilla (in Godzilla in Hell) **Devoured Angles and Devils. **Allowed himself to be devoured by Demon Bats so he could possess them, reformed his body and defeated the Hell Gate Guardian, a demon that guarded the entrance of the living. *Killed the dragon, Orochi (Godzilla: Rage Across Time). *Defeated/Killed Poseidon, the God of the Sea (Godzilla: Rage Across Time). *Was able to resist Zeus's lightning (in Godzilla: Rage Across Time). *Killed Ares, the God of War (in Godzilla: Rage Across Time). *Killed the Hydra (in Godzilla: Rage Across Time). *Destroyed Mount Olympus, killing the remaining Greek Gods, except Zeus (in Godzilla Rage Across Time). *Caused Mount Vesuvius to erupt, which killed a now mortal Zeus in the process (in Godzilla: Rage Across Time). *Survived the extinction of the dinosaurs (in Godzilla: Rage Across Time). *Destroyed Shinomura, a monster that can regenerated from a single cell (in Godzilla Awakening). *With some aid from Biollante, killed Destoroyah's by blasting his head off with Spiral Beam (in Godzilla: Cataclysm). 'Weaknesses and Failures' *Sensitive to light *Somewhat clumsy due to size *Lost to King Kong & Mothra *Gills and armpits are weak spots *Can be immobilized by certain artificial diseases, heavy blizzards, freezing attacks, UFO tractor beams or Mothra's silk. *Hedorah's poison easily burned through Godzilla's hand and eye and Hedorah's smog almost suffocated Godzilla. *Massive missiles can still damage Godzilla (Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla and Godzilla 2000). *Vulnerable to strong surges of artificial electricity *Killed by Oxygen Destroyer *If second brain is destroyed than Godzilla will be paralyzed and immobile. *Atomic Breath becomes selfdestructive if Godzilla has a massive hole near his neck or shoulders. *Has been knock-out by The Thing (thought Godzilla was shrunk to human size at the time) and Jet Jaguar (with one punch). Super Godzilla http://www.tohokingdom.com/vg/super_godzilla/game_specifics.htm * Energy Tail attack * Explosive Shoulder Ram * Nova Breath * Naval Blast * Super Punch * Spiral Fire * Electric Discharge * Full Body Strike * Increases his base form capabilities by 2000x Poll Who would Godzilla fight if he returned to Death Battle? Eva-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Nemesis (Kaiju Combat) Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim) Ultraman (...) Cthulhu (Lovecraft) The Cloverfield Monster (Cloverfield) King Kong (...) Other Gallery Godzilla-1954-main-review.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla 1954 5241825-6295306_orig.jpg|Godzilla Showa Godzilla-89.jpg|Godzilla Heisei 5084120-godzilla-2000.jpg|Godzilla Millenium Godzilla 2014 victory roar by sonichedgehog2-d7vu6ea.jpg|Godzilla in 2014 film. shin_godzilla_full_wallpaper_by_godzilla_image-dadv0op.jpg|Godzilla in Shin Godzilla Godzilla's Atomic Breath as seen in the Showa Era.png|Atomic Beam GVSG_-_Spiral_Heat_Ray_4.png|Spiral Beam Nuclearpulse.jpg|Nuclear Pulse tail beam.jpg|Ultra Atomic Fire Ray spine beam.jpg|Phased-array Radar Beam godzilla_2016_fourth_form_fire.jpg|Radioactive Flame Stream Flying-godzilla-o.gif|Flight drop-kick.gif|Drop-Kick magnetic field.jpg|Magnetc Field Godzilla (HB).jpg|Godzilla in the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla Cartoon Godzilla_(Marvel).jpg|Godzilla in Marvel Godzilla_(Dark_Horse).jpg|Godzilla in Dark Horse godzilla kingdom of monsters.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Kindom of Monsters Godzilla Gangsters and Goliaths.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths godzilla legends.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla Legends godzilla ongoing.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Ongoing godzilla half centuary war.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Half-Century War Godzilla Rulers of Earth.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth godzilla-cataclysm.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Cataclysm Godzilla in Hell.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla in Hell Godzilla Oblivion.png|Godzilla in Godzilla:Oblivion godzilla rage across time.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Rage Across Time godzilla awakening.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla Awakening Burning_Godzilla_(PS3).png|Burning Godzilla godzilla95_hyper_ray.jpg|Hyper Fire Beam godzilla95_heat.jpg|Heat Wave Super Godzilla.jpeg|Super Godzilla supergodzilla_super-punch.png|Super Punch supergodzilla_discharge.png|Electrical Discharge supergodzilla_energytail.png|Energy Tail Attack supergodzilla_fullbody.png|Full Body Strike supergodzilla_superbreath.png|Super Beam Attack supergodzilla_novabeam.png|Nova Beam 014_fwgoji.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla Kaiju Collection godzilla nes.gif|Godzilla in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters NES godzilla.gif|Godzilla in Battle Soccer godzilla gameboy.gif|Godzilla in King of the Monsters Godzilla Game Boy claw_swipe.gif|Godzilla SNES godzilla84.png|Godzilla Card in Godzilla: Trading Battle godzilla95.png|Burning Godzilla Card in Godzilla: Trading Battle g2k_xbox.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee godzilla_2000.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Unleashed Godzilla_X_Monster_Strike_-_Godzilla_Heisei.jpg|Godzilla Monster Strike Godzilla_X_Monster_Strike_-_Burning_Godzilla.png|Burning Godzilla in Monster Strike Godzilla.png|Godzilla Legendary Monster_Icons_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla Copyright Icon GodzillaDance.gif|Godzilla's Victory Dance In SGC-2014 kiss of death.gif|Godzilla's "Kiss of Death" Trivia *As far as it goes on this wiki, Godzilla holds the record for the highest number of Fanon Wiki ideas as a returning combatant. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Dinosaurs Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Mutants Category:Reptiles Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Toho Characters